kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizo Jingu
, real name is a supporting character in Kamen Rider Fourze. He is a first year student at Amanogawa High School with a gaudy appearance who is the third member to join the Kamen Rider Club. Personality JK acts as an informant to the students of his school who trades secrets for favors. However, he is known to be a coward as he constantly flees from difficult situations and at times uses people in elaborate schemes to get out of these situations. After being helped by Gentaro Kisaragi from the Unicorn Zodiarts, JK becomes more subornative and joins the Kamen Rider Club. This becomes much more detailed when his old band-mate, Tojiro Goto had become the Capricorn Zodiarts and JK remembering the fragility of friendship, leaving the Kamen Rider Club for a while. His dream is to become a rock musician like his father, Keizo Jingu, which he had since he was a child, forming a band in middle school and forming an internet radio show in AGHS. History Prior to coming to AGHS, JK was originally friends with Tojiro Goto and they formed a music duo known as Gene God in junior high in order to fulfill JK's dream. However they separated when they were ridiculed by their peers by their lackluster talent. On Gentaro's first day, JK gives Gentaro information about the school until running away from Shun Daimonji. During the Queen's Festival, JK learns Gentaro's identity of Kamen Rider Fourze but agrees to keep his mouth shut about it since he wants no trouble. However, being targeted by Fumihiro Nitta, a student he wronged, and seeing the power of the Astro Switches in action personally, JK arranges the theft of the Elek Switch from Gentaro. But the attempt to use the Elek Switch to save his life goes array as JK is held captive by Nitta who allows him to call for help. Though none of his associates come to his aid, Gentaro and the others arrive to save JK. After he learns what friendship really means, JK is made a member of the Kamen Rider Club. In his second year in AGHS, JK creates the alias of DJ Gene to set up an internet radio show DJ Gene Milky Night Carnival. Although he originally creates the show as a way to live his dream in secret, JK's show becomes far more popular than intended. Soon after, JK is reunited with Goto and becomes conflicted upon learning that his former friend is with the Horoscopes yet has the ability to improve his singing voice. Furthermore, JK is mortified to find Goto brainwashing his listeners into pumped up crazy fans, yet he still wants to live his dream while considering to quit the Kamen Rider Club due to his new-found understanding on the frailty of friendship. Though initially intended to close his show for good after the revelation, he is convinced that he does not want to end up like his father who gave up his dream even leaving the club. However, after seeing Gentaro stopping the Capricorn Zodiarts' music with his father's song, and being forgiven for his role in his former friend's scheme, JK ends his broadcast and dream with the intent to cherish the friendships he has with the Kamen Rider Club. 2018 Heisei Generations FINAL In late 2018, while Kengo oversaw Yuki Jojima's mission into space from mission control in Russia, JK met with Ohsugi at Amanogawa High School as the Enigma device caused the world to be merged with the World of Build. JK soon discovered that Foundation X, represented by the scientist Kaisei Mogami, had a hand in the crisis, which would be resolved within the next day by several Kamen Riders including Fourze. Movie War Ultimatum Kamen Rider Zi-O Other appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record JK appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Final Stage JK returns in Final Stage and transformed into Fourze Elek State. Equipment Foodroids The Foodroids are functional spy devices and utility gadgets that aid the Kamen Rider Club. They have a limited amount of AI that allows them to respond to their human companions by way of performing tasks. They also on some occasions have shown initiative to perform tasks that fall under their set of abilities. They are activated by using random Astro Switches. Astroswitch In the movie Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, he used the Elek Switch as a relay to help create the Fusion Switch. Powerdizer JK used the Powerdizer when Fourze fought against Coma, Altar and Cancer after being chosen by Kengo to operate it because of Shun's absence. He is actually quite skilled operating the Powerdizer using his breakdancing moves but still lacks the physical prowess that Shun Daimonji have. He would later gain a Powerdizer unit for himself, known as JK Dizer in the Fourze summer movie. Behind the scenes Portrayal JK is portrayed by , who previously made a cameo as a student in episode 15 of Kamen Rider Hibiki. As a child, JK is portrayed by . As noted in an interview with Shion and Sota Fukushi, who plays Gentaro, in Figure-Oh issue 170, Shion Tsuchiya is a big fan of the Kamen Rider Series, particularly liking Riderman. Etymology JK is named after (Kamen Rider X); "J.K." are Keisuke's initials, as well as the initials of JK's real name. His given name Kaizo is also a reference, due to the fact that Jin was a . This homage is alluded to in Fourze's Movie War Mega Max portion, Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend, where JK wears a makeshift X-Rider costume as part of the Kamen Rider Club's Seven Legendary Riders cosplay. Appearances }} Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Students Category:AGHS Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Fourze Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Stageshow Riders